Death's Shikigami
by Lucicelo
Summary: Ruka's shiki greet her with the warmest welcome whenever she visits the shikigami world. Guardian!Ruka Part 8


**_A/N: I decided on fluff in this installment where Ruka's shiki greet her once she passes the gate into the skihigami world._**

 ** _If you like what you read, you can also donate to my kofi page! My link is through my tumblr account: Lucicelo._**

- ** _Lucicelo_**

* * *

The moment Ruka floated down onto the ground, she felt a large, looming presence embrace her from behind. A second passed for to register another presence placing a kiss on her left hand. Looking down first, she saw Mikio winking up at her with a smile. His long fiery peachy pink hair was in a loose braid, decorated with pearls of the sea throughout those silky strands. Like always, he wore almost see through clothing which made it easier for him to remove when he swam. Turning her head to the side, Rakurai grinned without a care, nuzzling her cheek, causing static to appear as a result. She felt his bare chest against her back, notifying her of his sudden urge to go without his yukata top.

Relaxing, Ruka caressed Rakurai's cheek before kissing the area afterwards. She jumped a bit at the static, but ignored the tingling shock. Years passed before she grew used to the random static coming from Rakurai's two forms. Turning her attention back to Mikio, she guided him into her embrace, who, in turn, detangled Rakurai's arms to leave her for himself. Giggling under her breath, she pressed her lips against his cheek. Mikio smirked at Rakurai, Rakurai rolled his eyes at his smugness.

As two of her more affectionate shiki, Mikio and Rakurai never failed to prove their devotion through grand gestures. Similar methods that her brother, Asato, did whenever he proved his love for her. Although, she grew used to her brother's over affectionate ways since he was a child. Once Mikio and Rakurai grew used to her, they showered her with embraces.

Mayumi on the other hand, preferred tamer displays. A vast difference from her other boisterous shiki. During their first decade as partners, they established a

Mayumi made her presence known. "Ruka-san." Walking forward, she folded her arms around Ruka. Loosening one of her arms, her fingers ran over the bracelet tassel she gifted her. "I'm ecstatic to have you back."

Rakurai snickered. "Ecstatic is putting it lightly. The horse has been grazing close to this huge place and moping about." He didn't flinch at the glare Mayumi sent in his direction. "No need to be shy over _our_ Mistress."

Mikio shook his head, "It's not cute to deny yourself, Mayumi."

"I have never denied _any_ truth." Mayumi huffed. "You two tend to _overemphasize_ certain events to your satisfaction."

Ruka listened to her shiki, keeping herself from interfering in their discussions. In her relief, none of them tended to get into blows or cause _too_ much destruction. Give them alcohol or tea, amazing stories, and they have a good time.

Rakurai huffed. "You have to loosen up a bit." He snickered at with a fond smile. "Showing emotions won't damage your reputation or are you trying compensate for your height?"

Mayumi deadpanned. "You might have taller height than myself, but your shikigami form is less than impressive compared to mine."

Rakurai crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. " _Hey_! I'm a grim! We're not even supposed to be so large anyway."

Ruka pressed her cheek against Mayumi's armor, shivering from the coldness of the metal, she ignored the feeling. Removing herself from Mayumi's hug, she played with them. "And here I thought I had _proper_ behaving shiki."

"You do!" Their simultaneous cry almost broke Ruka into laughter.

Ruka mused. "Well...I don't see my beloved trio behaving. Unless, I'm misinterpreting and you're all teasing each other."

Rakurai and Mikio put an arm around Mayumi's shoulders. "Best of friends!" They both grinned. Right, Mayumi?"

Mayumi's eyebrow twitched. "Yes."

Ruka clasped her hands together with a big smile. "Excellent. I don't want to have to break up any fights between you three. We're all family."

All three of her shiki beamed at her proclamation. Ever since she beat their tests, she welcomed them into her life and heart. In their recollections, Ruka showed immense respect to them and never took advantage of her status.

Mikio snorted. "Families play fight all the time. I know Master Tsuzuki does it with you sometimes." He winked at Ruka. "Now, I acquired some excellent stories to go along with our food and drink. We should go eat before it gets dark."


End file.
